Virgin Sacrifice
by SinfulMadam
Summary: When Kat Learner wakes up in an unfamiliar place, she's confused and understandably concerned. Yet of all the things she predicted, Sakuya Okouchi was not what she'd been expecting... AU. Sakuya/OC. Het. Lemons to be had!
1. Chapter 1

_Since I took so long to post, I decided not to bother waiting until the story was completely typed... I hope you all understand..._

* * *

**Virgin Sacrifice**

_**Fandom:**__ Kaikan Phrase_

_**Teaser:**__ " _When did I become the virgin sacrifice to the Emperor of the Night?_"_

_**Inspiration:**__ I had a very, very dirty little dream about Sakuya. Additional inspiration came from "Skip Beat!" –when Kyouko names the seductive side of Ren "the Emperor of the Night"— and a manga Shijou Mayu also wrote called "Midara na Senritsu, Hiwai na Yubisaki (Lewd Melody, Obscene Fingers)"…_

_**Rating: **__M. Totally, definitely, wonderfully M._

_**Warnings:  
**__-Alcohol/Hangover  
-Mild bondage (restraints)  
-Sakuya (yep, he needs a warning)  
-Sensuality/Sex  
-Virginity_

_**Main Pairing: **__Sakuya Okouchi / OC (Katrina "Kat" Learner)_

_**Minor Pairings:**__  
-(past) Kat/Raul_

_**Setting: **__Random AU city with a university, where both characters are employed as instructors._

_**POV:**__ Since she's the" sacrifice", Kat tells the story… _

_**Summary: **__When Kat Learner wakes up in an unfamiliar place, she's confused and understandably concerned. Yet of all the things she predicted, Sakuya Okouchi was _not_ what she'd been expecting... _

_**Additional ANs:**__ I wrote this story a long time ago and misplaced a sheet of it. I used what I had to put together the rest of it…  
I listen to a weird selection of show-tunes, rock, metal, Irish/Celtic, alternative, bubble-gum pop, 90's music, country, 70's music, J-Pop/J-Rock, and K-Pop as it usually is… I fear my preferences have gotten more eclectic since I started typing this . I couldn't seem to work on it without sappy love songs, most of which weren't from this decade… I have a fair selection of sexy music, too, but it was mostly ballads, of all things! _

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to a nauseating headache of light. I squeezed them shut, only to discover that it hurt more that way. I opened them again slowly and surveyed the room. _My walls aren't green,_ I thought vaguely as my eyes drifted shut again. When the thought was processed through my sleepy brain, my eyes opened wide.

The room was distinctly masculine. Pale green walls with black accents somehow reminded me of bamboo. It must have been the Asian décor-style hard at work. I remembered from my brief fascination with Frank Lloyd Wright that his school of architecture was inspired by the Japanese. The tenant he lived by was "form is function" and I could see it hard at work here. No space was wasted on gaudy furniture or simple display pieces. The furniture was simple and black, the photo frames practically little black lacquered boxes.

I tried to stretch for the sake of my stiff neck, only to find myself unable to. My wrists and ankles were tied to the bed posts. _Okay, someone has a kink or two,_ I told myself nervously. The room was cool and vent over the bed blew cold air at my body. I shivered a bit and glanced down at my toes, only to realize I was naked.

Naked. Tied to a bed. In a stranger's room.

_Oh, sweet mother of mercy, I had too much whiskey last night!_ Somewhere in my mind, a ray of hope shined through the growing panic. _Wait. Does that mean I'm not longer…?_ I shifted a bit with no pain. _Nope. I still am._

I wasn't quite sure how the notion of losing my virginity was a ray of hope, but, hey, it was a strange day already.

I heard the door open. Hurriedly, I considered my options. _Should I pretend I'm still asleep or let him know I'm awake? I mean, it all depends on _why_ I'm tied to this bed, doesn't it?_ The questions really didn't matter all that much, since I was still trying to make up my mind when he crossed the room to me.

_My word, he's sexy!_ He had impossibly blue eyes with remarkably Asian features. His black hair was on the long side, something that a lot of guys couldn't pull off, but it looked terrific on him. He wore a pair of black pajama pants that road low on his hips and not much else. And when he smiled, my stomach turned nervous somersaults.

"You're awake," he remarked, rounding the bed –to be closer to me, I assumed.

His voice had a low timber to it. It made me think of candlelight, roses, silk sheets, and a night filled with nothing but lusty lovemaking. Those thoughts plus his general appearance and aura of confidence all seemed to add up to my body responding to the combination of things I always found incredibly alluring.

He leaned in and kissed me. Not some sort of causal peck on the cheek, but full on the lips, steamy and hungry and hot. I was so startled that I couldn't even respond.

"C'mon, Kat," he murmured in softly accented English. "You weren't _nearly_ as resistant last night."

He kissed me again, this time gently coaxing me into responding. _If he's a murdering sociopath, can I have him for a night before he kills me?_ I wondered as I found myself straining against the ties at my wrist with a desperate need to wrap my arms around him. When he drew away from my lips, I whimpered my loss –my ultimate shame for the century.

He moved further away so he could watch my face for an instant. "You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, cocking his head at me.

I met his gaze and hope I wasn't blushing. "No, I don't. Sorry. But you're _really_ familiar."

He smiled at that. "I'm Sakuya Okouchi."

It was like a switch flipped in my brain that suddenly allowed me to comprehend that single fact that had been evading me. Okouchi-sensei, as I tended to refer to him in my head, was one of the younger music instructors and was currently the heart-throb of the campus. Half-Japanese and half-American, he was a beautiful blending of both sides with electric-blue eyes and an abnormal height –he measured in just above six-feet tall, which was definitely his American blood showing. His features were softer and his skin-tone muted and mellowed.

The rumor mill around campus said that he was the worst kind of player. But I'd always been a sucker for large long-fingered hands. _And_ he played piano, which I found incredibly sexy. But none of that still explained why, exactly, I was tied to his bed.

"Okuchi-sensei," I started, "I know who you are. I just don't know–"

"Why you're here? Please, call me Sakuya." He smiled at me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What do you remember about last night? Be candid. Spare no details."

I sighed. "I had a date with my boyfriend, Raul. He dumped me with the biggest cliché in the book," I noted with a wince.

He smoothed away my wince with gentle fingers, then handed me a glass of water and two Alieve. "What happened after that?"

I carefully took the pills, not even trying to sit up. He'd left enough slack in the ropes for that, but not enough for me to sit up and take them. _If he abducts women, I bet they don't mind. And he seems to be the most considerate captor in the world._ "I went… to Mac's and drank half a bottle of good whiskey."

"You exaggerate," he chastised softly, teasingly, as he tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "It was more like a quarter of the bottle."

I shrugged. "And then I started talking to the guy sitting next to me at the bar. You?"

"Yes. Do you still not recall why you're here?" He gently stroked me hair.

_He's certainly the _gentlest _captor in the universe._ "No."

"Well, my sweet virgin, you asked me to take your virginity," he told me, his voice as smooth as silk.

_Oh… my… God!_

His hands rested on my bare shoulders. "Don't be afraid of me, Kat. I promise I'll be gentle. And I promise you'll enjoy it."

With most men, I would think they were bragging. All of my friends always told me that no woman _ever_ enjoys her first time. But there was something about the way he said it that made me believe him. Either that or it was all in my wishful thinking. I genuinely liked him, from what I knew of him, and I didn't want him to be a liar or a braggart.

* * *

_Okay, so I feel like this chapter makes me a huge tease... _

_I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you loved, what you hate, how much you would be freaking out if you woke up that way... anything and everything, just please review!_

_Hope it was pleasurable for you, too,  
~SinfulMadam~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about how short the first part was... I had messages waiting on me that needed attention, so I didn't post quite as much as I could._

_Anyway! There be sexual content ahead, ye land-lubbers :P_

* * *

He leaned in and kissed me again, his lips gentle over mine for a few seconds before they became hungry and searching. I couldn't help but open to him, kissing him back eagerly like he was my only taste of ambrosia. My fingers itched to slide deep into his hair and hold him to me.

His tongue stroked the sensitive skin of the roof of my mouth, drawing a low moan out of me. I felt his lips quirk against mine as he drew my tongue into a delicate tease-and-chase game that brought my tongue into his mouth. He nipped it gently and I couldn't contain a soft whimper. Deciding to take the opportunity spread before me like a banquet, I explored the inside of his sensual mouth with my tongue. He egged me on with a soft sound when I found a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

He pulled back, smiling at me as I panted. He moved, shifting into a more comfortable position over me before bending and kissing my neck, startling a mewl from my still-parted, bruising lips. My neck had always been sensitive, but arousal and the fact that it was _his_ touch seemed to intensify the sensations and my sensitivity. He smiled against my skin and moved to suck on the place where my pulse throbbed in my neck. I couldn't hide my gasp or smother my moan.

"You're so _sensitive_," he marveled.

I shrugged, as if to say 'I can't help it'.

"I wonder where else you're sensitive," he told me in a tone that, had he been saying something innocent, would have still made me arch toward him as though begging for his touch.

He kissed and sucked and nipped his way down my neck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he stirred forth from inside me. He sucked at the valley between my breast, looking up and meeting my gaze even as he rolled one of my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, wringing a strangled sound of want from my lips. His smile was wicked as he placed a kiss on the tender skin between that was beginning to bruise from his attentions before pressing on to more sensitive territory.

His tongue flicked out against my straining nipple and a loud moan filled the near-silent room. It took me a few seconds to realize I had been the source of that moan. All the while, he wore a smile of wicked triumph. This man! How could he torture me so with my own body's needs and willful desires?

He drew my taunt nipple into his mouth and his hand moved to play with my other nipple. I squirmed beneath him, torn between my own body's reactions and eagerness and my desire to smother those embarrassing noises that he drew from me so easily. Unfortunately for me, I failed miserably in covering up my noises. When he nipped at my nipple, I finally threw in the towel and let my body react as it pleased, damn the consequences.

The effortless way he stirred sensations in me kept my back in a bow, lifting and straining toward him. I was utterly lost to the sensation: the slide of his skin against mine, the wet heat of his mouth on me, the gentle caress of his fingers. Finding a coherent thought in my head was becoming increasingly more difficult.

When he released my nipple, I didn't even bother to hide my little whimper of loss, which became a moan halfway through as his hands danced down my stomach and his lips followed the path. He teased my bellybutton with his tongue, lathing the skin with his tongue, swirling wet circles around it, and dipping his tongue inside. I'd never thought of it as a particularly sensual area, but he made it one. His hands slowed at the apex of my thighs and he looked at me like that. Just simply drew back a bit to gaze at his handiwork, a sculptor taking a moment to view how his sculpture was shaping up.

I was certain that I was blushing. The way he hovered over me made me feel a bit conquered by this purely masculine creature. A smirk of almost smug satisfaction did wicked things to those oddly lush lips that I wanted to taste again.

"I'm going to taste you now, Kat."

His voice was a sensual purr, but I didn't register his words until a heartbeat later. "What? Wait! What are y–"

I didn't get to finish protesting, because his lips on the sensitive skin of my inner thigh turned my protests into a wanton moan. My body shifted to lift whatever he sought closer to him, my body straining shamelessly against my bindings for more contact and more pleasure.

He lapped softly at the skin there, smiling at me with those wicked lips and pinning my hips to his bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he worked his way up my inner thigh, drawing a continuous stream of pleasure noises from my lips. Then he kissed me _there_, in my most secret place. It was much the way he kissed my lips: hot, nigh on desperate, and open mouthed, his tongue caressing that part of me. He sucked on the tiny bud, making my knees clench as I moaned out his name in desperation and need that was overwhelming me.

He thrust his tongue into me quickly, shallowly, teasingly, making me crazy with need for something more than his taunting tongue. "Please! Sakuya, please!" I begged, my voice husky with want and the strain of the pleasure noises he so loved to draw from me.

My pleading made him smile and oblige, his blue eyes molten pools of neon as his finger slid into me slowly. He smiled darkly and I was suddenly struck by a thought: _When did I lose control of my own body and allow him to have it? When did I become the virgin sacrifice to the Emperor of the Night?_

"Just surrender, Kat," he purred out. "Just feel the pleasure I'm giving you. Don't think. Just feel."

Was I so transparent that he could read me this way? His reply was to move his finger in me, teasing, taunting. Then, he added a second finger, stretching me a little wider. My body arced toward him, drawing another loud pleasure sound from me, regardless of the fact I knew I would hurt later. His wicked smile remained in place as he kept working his clever fingers in and out of me, whispering illicit phrases to me, watching me, until the pleasure coiling tightly in my stomach became too much. I shuddered, my knees clenching, holding myself up so he could see as I came. His quick, long, clever fingers were still in motion, wringing every ounce of pleasure out of me as I screamed out my pleasure.

They remained in motion inside me, even as I tried hard to catch my breath before I was swept away in another current of need by the wanting that was born anew in the pit of my stomach.

"Sakuya?" I started before noticing that my voice teetered on the edge of husky and hoarse at the moment.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Can you let me catch my breath for a moment?" I had no doubt he'd know what I meant.

* * *

_I don't have the rest of it typed, but rest assured that this isn't the end of the story..._

_Ugh, I just realized that after the initial mentions, I don't deal with her hangover at all. Crap. Bad author :slaps own hand:_

_Well, let me know if you catch any other errors, if you liked this post, or anything else, for that matter!_

_Hope it was pleasurable for you, too,  
~SinfulMadam~_


End file.
